Terminals may be constructed from copper due to its beneficial electrical conductivity properties. Copper can be susceptible to relaxation (i.e., loss of spring force) as temperatures increase. Since temperature of the terminals can increase as the current drawn in the electrical circuit increases, copper terminals may have a reduced ability to maintain strong clamping force under such conditions. In the case of the copper terminal being a female terminal constructed to provide a compressive force, this relaxation of the female terminal can decrease an overall contact area with a male blade, which may result in reduced electrical conductivity, increased resistance, and a further increase in temperature. It is typically desirable to keep the overall size of an electrical distribution box or other connectors as small as possible while still providing the necessary current-carrying capacity. Therefore, it may not be beneficial to increase compressive force by simply making the terminals thicker or wider. When copper is used, the size limitations may make the desired spring force unattainable. Copper alloys for which relaxation does not occur until higher temperatures are reached have been used typically at the cost of lower conductivity.